


Pink umbrella

by cuckooclover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, ECS arc, F/M, Fluff, Leo in this story is Eclipse Leo, Standing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: Standing in the freezing rain with no coverage was no fun, so Leo was glad when a girl named Lucy Heartfilia offered to share her umbrella with him.





	Pink umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts out from the grave* HELLO MY FANDOM NEED ME
> 
> I was gonna write this as an omake for Truth of the past when I reached chapter 10, though I have given up on that idea. While thinking up drawing prompts, I thought back to the omake, and so I rewrote it :)

Leo shivered as he tucked his hands underneath his arms as rain fell down like grapeshots. His woollen jacket provided little protection against this freezing storm, and bogged down of water. He might have well had just jumped into a freezing lake. Screw rain. 

He looked to the left and the right, but there was still no sign of the bus. No sign of anything, actually. Sadly, he forgot to bring an umbrella, and it definitely didn’t help that this bus stop was the type with only a pole sticking out of the concrete.

The bus should be here any sooner now, he thought. He tapped his foot onto the wet concrete, the thin puddle sloshing around as he did.

Why did _he_ have to go home through bus instead? Just because Loke had debating doesn’t mean that he can’t go home by himself. Hell, he even packed an umbrella in the morning, so if _he_ was in this storm, at least he would’ve been dry, not cold and miserable like he was.

He hung his head down, and cool rainwater dripped down from his chin. Either way, he was stuck here in this miserable hellhole. Until the bus came, at least.

The lighting on the ground turned pink, and Leo was put out of his trance. He blinked, confused, and he looked up. Over him was a pink umbrella that filtered the white sunlight into pink.

“Hey.” He whipped his head around to see who it. A blonde girl with kind brown eyes smiled at him as she held the umbrella.

Wasn’t that Lucy Heartfilia? Oh yeah. Wasn’t she that girl who Loke can’t stop talking about? From the way Loke talked about her, Leo had always thought that she was some sort of annoying Valley girl. But… she actually seemed nice.

He realised that he was slouching forward, and he straightened his back. 

“Hi,” he replied. He looked forward, and tucked his hands into his pockets, even though they were drenched. Better respected than pitied. Rain poured and thunder echoed, but it still felt quiet. As in, the empty quiet.

“Are you alright?” At that, his lips twisted as he tried to hold back his thoughts. He was left to go home via bus. He was drenched from forgetting his umbrella. He was cold, miserable…

“I’m good,” he stretched. “Thanks.”

Lucy nodded, and she looked forward as well.

To have someone care about him, even when they were total strangers… Honestly, he was a little honoured.

“Thanks.”

“Hm? Oh, for the umbrella?” Lucy smiled. “You’re welcome!”

It was good to have someone by his side. Lucy didn’t talk to him much while they waited, but it was just as good if it was their presence only.

And they stood, waiting for the bus to come. Together.

When Leo got on his bus, he sat by the window, and watched the Heartfilia girl wave him goodbye. Unknowingly to him, a big dumb smile spread across his face. He waved back, and though he was drenched, smiled for the whole ride home.


End file.
